Genius
by acoustichowl
Summary: Hi, my name is Autumn and I share my thoughts with the people that live in my head. I suppose being a mutant wasn't something I wanted. But I did get to meet mr. Xavier and his Xmen. Charles/oc - post first class


I wanted it to stop. The feeling, whenever I so much as opened my eyes, that approximately 7.2gb more than I used to deal with, of raw unvirtual data hit my brain at full force. I had to organise it all as soon as it registered, but there was so much. I whimpered at the pain in my head and burrowed my head further into my knees. I needed some form of localised anaesthetic, but I would have to break into a hospital for that.

"Please... Stop!" I whispered, unaware that I was saying that out loud, I suddenly got up, my hands holding myself, because I was afraid that I'd fall if I let go. My eyes still shut (I knew every inch of the apartment, there was no way I would ever bump into anything), I shut the windows and dragged the curtains across, then stumbled into my kitchen and opened my medicine cupboard. There had to be some aspirin somewhere... No! There was just one. That wouldn't be enough. I remembered Alex, a friend of mine (well, as close to a friend I could have), had been complaining of a headache. He must have taken a load. Crap.

I sunk back down to my knees, a thousand ideas running through my head, only to be slashed to bits by painful logic. I choked back another whimper. It had been getting worse. A hell of a lot worse. I had an approximate IQ of 278 and it was growing. I had no idea why, but I was starting to have snippets of voices in my head, flashes of emotion that weren't mine, memories that I didn't remember. And they didn't belong to Nat either.

Oh right, Nat is the girl residing in my head, along with Britney... I'm not crazy, I promise. Anyway, Nat, is insanely gorgeous, with her innocent big eyes, perfect skin and black bobbed hair. She was nice, and slightly shy. Britney... She was the most scary person you'd ever know. She was horrible, sarcastic and loved to make people feel worthless. And she saw Nat as a little sister, so they got on fine. But whenever she woke up, she was the most awful person ever. She sleeps for a week on average, and wakes for about 20 minutes though, so I didn't have to deal with her much.

So I decided to think about possible theories for the feelings and thoughts and memories. 12 initial theories. 4 likely.

Theory one; schizophrenia

Theory two; past lives.

Theory three; Britney projecting her thoughts

Theory four; I was slightly telepathic.

I swallowed the aspirin, and wondered. I might be schizophrenic, but I didn't believe in past lives and Britney didn't think like that anyway. Schizophrenia... Well, I'd put that on reserve. I decided that I would test out telepathy. I reached out, imagining a mental force field stretching out, when it hit something. I expanded the field further, including the object in, and then heard the thoughts. They were pretty disgusting, about what the man downstairs was going to do with his girlfriend, and I felt his lust. Ewww. I stretched out further, until I found a man, probably walking up the stairs. I found that although I managed to get into his head, as soon as I got in, the field snapped back, worsening my headache. I did catch a few things though. Mr. Charles Xavier, was coming to talk to ne, about mutants. I could feel him nudging at my mind, ever so softly trying to get in, and I put up a shield against him, imagining it standing tall, titanium and diamond. He wasn't even able to nudge.

I packed some stuff in a bag, worried about this man, and his intentions and looked for his location this time. Lift! Not the stairs! The lift! Yes! So I ran out, an emergency note stuck on the door that I always had prepared, and kept my eyes screwed shut. I flew down the stairs, and knew from experience that no one would be up. It was five in the morning after all. After one flight of stairs, I burst out the apartment block, only to be caught by some strong arms.

I opened my eyes, head swivelling round. Suddenly, a rampage of information came at me, what he had for breakfast, how he'd been in prison, he'd killed his mother, most likely accidental and other facts. Alexander Summers, more commonly referred to as Alex, sometimes Havoc. Then I started noting numbers, eyes 0.79 inches apart, 4cm of forehead showing; that sort of thing. It went on, for 9.86 seconds, before a murmur of

"He did warn me, you would come running out." lived in Hawaii, maybe California. From... Alaska? What was an American doing here? In London?

"Hawaii or California?" his eyes widened and I noticed the rasp in my voice. I hadn't been out doors in around a week and a half. Since I'd run away then.

"Well done, Alex. Thank you, you can let her go now." Mr. Xavier wheeled himself out as Mr. Summers obliged, letting go of me. What I hadn't realised, and I don't think he did either, was that actually, I had been suspended, so I fell to the floor in a heap. I didn't notice, I looked at the building, seeing that it was 1279 years old, at Mr. Xavier, suddenly knowing that he'd been shot in the back and was now paralysed from the waist down. Then the numbers came, and I stayed on my heap on the floor, the mental wall I built crumbling and my head dipped, eyes once again squeezed shut. I still had the information though, along with a load of other information I hadn't organised, that was just there, chaotically trying to sort itself out.

"Ah, you may have an absurd amount of data. Hey, who is that?" **That, **was Mr. Xavier, this time with functioning legs, inside my chaotic mind. I faced him, having given myself a body, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my. Look, Miss. White, I can basically shut off some of your IQ, until you're ready to accept it back again, but _I need your permission._" He said, looking concerned, a negative emotion that marred with his kind, and handsome face.

"Do whatever. I'd rather be an idiot, _just take it all away._" I heard a whisper emit from me and felt so tired at that moment. He nodded and walked to the centre of the chaos, where a big massive space was, and rested his hand on it; closing his eyes. After about 28 seconds, it stopped. That data dropped, dissolved, depleted, until the remaining data filed itself away neatly.

"You have an IQ of 210, which, while significantly lower is still a massive amount. Also, some of the telepathic abilities remain.." I listened to him talk and talk, while he lulled me to sleep, unaware. After not having slept for two weeks, it caught up to me, and I collapsed, him catching me before I hit the ground.

**_A/N; So, if you're reading this story... ummm Hi! Review, and stuff. I don't even mind flames~ Well a little bit. Maybe illusionary flames . so yeah... okay! Bai now!_**


End file.
